


Behind The Scenes, parody of the Raven

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: The Chronicles of the Raven - James Barclay
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: Me: Nobody died in the making of Dawnthief to Elfsorrow Dramas!  Contains spoilers. The cast especially Ilkar belong to JB. No mages and cute elves were truly harmed in the making of this behind the scenes spoof! lol I hate tragedy. Reposted 2020!
Relationships: Hirad Coldheart & Ilkar





	Behind The Scenes, parody of the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FFnet years ago, I couldn't accept how Ilks got killed off, noooo!

I Have an Exclusive with the Julatsan elf mage!

Ilkar, wearing green robes, bows to me with the traditional symbolic greeting of Calaius: fingers up and thumbs connected to symbolise harmony. Then he gracefully sits opposite me. Unlike most of his native friends, he looks really fair, like snow! His lashes are dark and long, intelligent hazel eyes gleam. Short cropped hair with a slight fringe. His voice is more musical than the dub for other countries, and he pauses reflectively before responding

Me: Ah I Just loved all of the episodes up to Nightchild! Can I call you Ilks?

 **Ilkar** (laughs): No problem! That's great, happy for the support.

 **Me:** Cool! The symbol means friendship?

 **Ilkar:** Yes, in short. Wherever we come from, it is always polite to ask for hospitality and to show peaceful intentions. Harmony with the canopy above and around us. I've not used this for a while, but it feels familiar to.

 **Me:** then got to _Elfsorrow_ , not fair what happened to you, Ilkar! Some cried, but I got so mad!

 **Ilkar** (flicking his ears): Oh because I can't come for those weeks after, commitments- they scheduled my 'death'. I'm cross too. Shitty. I _like_ being heroic and alive! (I enjoy his warm hand clasping mine in a handshake)

Me: That part when you were supposedly plummeting down from so high up, did you retake? Was there a stunt person?

 **Ilkar:** No whatever we did, had to be realistic. I felt very depressed at that point….as if indeed our group was defeated by our mortality and flaws. For retakes, yes they put a soft mattress for me to land on, sometimes I didn't land right. So had to try again. Otherwise, my injuries are minor _(shows me a plastered finger)_

Me: Oh no! does it still hurt? How did that happen?

Ilkar smiles: Now I'm ok. Thanks. Your concern is sweet. Some camping- at the fire moments, and I was peeling potatoes. Didn't want to have plaster at first but I scraped it during this… let's see (frown) Ah, when we were walking in the dark? Good nightvision but still sleepy.

Hello Hirad. _(other huge actor walks by and claps him on shoulder)_

Me: You're best pals? It's SO real when he cries@ And _commanded you_ not to give up. Whoa! Get along with all of them?

 **Ilkar** : Hm actually we're just normal. He's a little boring (he forms a straight graph level with one hand) My real close friends are actually Denser, and that other elf.. Jandyr. Also Rebraal, quite a lot of brother closeups with him. Eh hard to understand Hirad's jokes sometimes. I try my best.

The women, fine. Hehe, I get what you want to know…

Me: yup LOL! Are u and Ren'erei romantically together? Outside?

Ilkar: Fair to conclude that. But not telling until it's confirmed, we had met on Nightchild. She approached me, so director thought best to get us paired up. Because before Nightchild, I didn't have much love moments. Last minute write in (laughs merrily)

The kissing had to be passionate, went well. Sure, I'll sign for u where? What shall I write?

Me (provides some suggestion) _Then I said he can talk abt his true feelings_

The actor is vocal about disagreement, and honest: Eugh I _hated_ gargling the red liquid. So sour, I held it in before spitting it out. Um to invoke tearing up, I thought of those who died before me.

Your role is to accept yr fate' my brain screamed Bullshit! (I laughed) I didn't believe in that! It's hard enough to fight for my destiny. The **whole** point of being this Raven (finger quotes) is to oppose destiny yet my people just drop dead all over the place? Because of broken statues? Stupid cause. Ought to be a mass illness, plague. Nope I disagree. But need the money.

Me: I see. What about the elf who's your brother? Frankly we're scared of him. Is he really bad-tempered?

 **Ilks:** Nooo, he's cool with us. Rebraal found it tough to change his image. In fiction, he is supposedly furious and there's this tension. He's always taking care of me, brings extra clothing, food. He coaches me on the dialects, how to pronounce the words. I like to make him laugh, when I say my lines wrong. Director gives us a lot of freedom. Truly the warriors are natural at their melee skills. I've tried tossing a flying knife, didn't turn out too well.

 **Me:** I see. Yup money is for being a mercenary!

 **Ilkar:** Hahah! You're a true fan. Know every part of the show by heart eh? Easier to identify with the chaos of the country. As a mage, not hard to get in character… my passion, and anger with the politics, injustice, the old ones, human country are all real. Only thing is, hard to be moody and sad. By nature I'm a positive person. Like to make people laugh

 **Me:** indeed you act very well! I really admire ya! And u're so cute.

 **Ilkar:** Thank you, I'm flattered. Tho I'm not _the only_ cute person here, Thraun is, And Denser. Don't forget them. Also don't forget the minor casts, the runners. Remember Mercuun, during the jungle scene at beginning of Elfsorrow? Don't you feel it was a waste? He is quite handsome too.

Me:Yea, could tell from Rebraal's closeups: he was the chosen for the elite! Oh you really have hazel eyes right? I thought all elves have blue or greens.

 **Ilkar:** Yep I can't wear contacts. It's too dry. For some parts the lights were too strong, awful moments. Oh yea the cosmetics, I actually have short hair. To show the passing of time, I wore a wig. It was quite itchy and face powder is so thick.

When it was hot, the makeup smeared, the artists would have to touch it up. Though I loved walking on the parapet of Julatsa to show how happy I felt!

Me: awww. Hope u don't have allergies. mwahahah that'd be Phoene! Did u really sleep with her…. Haha!

Ilkar: hmm? Who is she… ahhh she's alright. More like a sister actually, she kept giggling when we lay in bed together. Instead of wine, we drank water of course, so not really drunk. I did like to look at her curves, hehhe! But I tried not to touch her there too much, mostly I just stroked her hair. Very hot that room, we truly sweated. For atmosphere… better be worth it!

I think I had some facial breakouts, now better.

Me: Happy that you can rest after 5 years of hectic filming?

 **Ilkar** (smiling widely): Not really. Exhausting and tiring on some days, but made many friends and can't bear to go. Wonderful to talk to fans like you. It's worth every injury and pain.

Me: Haha! Will you continue shooting another role in the series or looking at other scripts?

Ilkar: Let's see... If they are characters worth exploring, I am open to suggestion. Heard they are planning a documentary about Calaius. Sounds good.


End file.
